The Painful Choice
by AleyaContraire
Summary: What do you do when someone is making you choose between the only two people that you ever care about? My case is a serious one. If I choose my sister, the one i love will die. And if I chose "her", my sister would be wiped away from this world. ONESHOT


**The Painful Choice**

I looked at the sinister face of my power-hungry mother and immediately came to the conclusion that she's lost it. Lost her sanity I mean. Her eyes were cold and piercing, making me shiver. Her lips were curved into an evil grin, daring me to contradict her. At that moment, I realized how ashamed I was to be Isabel Kabra's son.

I turned my attention to my sister. Her lips were quivering and her knees were buckling underneath her. Fear – no terror seemed to be permanently carved on her once fearless face. Well, I couldn't blame her. What do you do when your biological mother purposely points her gun at you? You don't shout for joy, that's for sure.

"Kill her Ian." mother hissed. "If you don't want to see your sister's brain splattered on the floor." Her fingers slowly inched on the trigger, effectively snapping me out of my indecisive trance.

With shaky hands, I picked up the gun that was carelessly tossed on the floor by my monster of a mother. I turned around to face the girl she was ordering me to murder but then stopped halfway. Maybe if she would just listen – even for a second.

"No! This is insanity! Snap out of it-" Before I could continue, Natalie was in mother's arms, struggling and trying to break free of her grip. The gun's muzzle was lightly pressed on her left temple. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"Kill her, Ian. You've lived with me long enough to know that I don't fool around. And I would kill my own daughter if I have to."

I turned my head away from her stubbornly.

Mother sighed. "I raised you right Ian. What happened?" Her eyes lingered on the girl behind me for a quarter of a second then clucked her tongue. "Ahh," she said in understanding. "That kind of affection is weakness my dear boy. It's the reason why many great men fell. It is also the reason why we, Lucians are different from the other branches. Because we never let that feeling get the best of us. But you have… and that's such a waste… Anyway, enough of this! Do as I say!" The girl behind me was probably confused at what my mother said. A small cry came out from Natalie's throat as mother pressed the gun harder on her temple. Her frenzied eyes were rolling back now in extreme panic.

Then I faced her – Amy Cahill, the one my mother was making me murder. I directed my gun at her, stared into her eyes, and instantly felt sick. Her jade green orbs were staring blankly back at my amber ones. And I mean _blank._ There was no trace of emotion. None at all. I expected anger, hate, accusation… but not this. I never anticipated that she would be void of any feeling. I guess that's how you'll feel when you lost the last person you've been living for. Her brother, Dan, had been shot by my ruthless and merciless mother. She didn't even spare the poor boy a glance when the bullet had hit him. Amy's hands were still covered with the blood of her brother as she held him during his last remaining seconds.

I fought the strong urge to run away. I probably would run if it wasn't my sister's life on the line. I may not care for my mother anymore, but I do care for Natalie.

No. I still can't do this. How could I kill someone I love so much? I didn't even have the chance to tell her how much she means to me. I guess it won't matter anyway. She'll hate me forever.

My heart was telling me to stop this madness now but my brain was telling me otherwise. It was telling me that I have to pull the trigger no matter how repulsed I was just by the idea of doing so.

I examined Amy for the last time. Inside, she was probably wondering what's taking me so long. Her expression was calm and her head was held high. I felt a sudden admiration that even if she was seconds from death, she didn't give up.

"Do it!" my mother suddenly yelled.

I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the physical pain that I was about to cause her. I counted to three then did the most monstrous thing I ever did in my life.

.

.

.

.

.

I pulled the trigger.

I was only vaguely aware of my mother laughing in victory and her footsteps as she stormed out of the room. My attention was focused on the girl on the floor, whose own blood was pooling around her. Fresh tears were streaming down her face. But I noticed that they weren't tears of pain or sadness at all. They were tears of contentment that finally, all of this was over.

It was horrible, watching the life drain away from the person you love so much and doing absolutely nothing to save her. Amy's eyes fluttered then the last spark in it was extinguished.

I felt like I was punched in the gut. No, it was worse than that. It was like someone had taken a very sharp knife and carved my chest out. The pain was so great that I would face death the same way Amy did. I clenched my jaw hard, to prevent the tears from coming. I tried, I really did, but my efforts proved fruitless. Water obscured my view. At least I managed to keep them from spilling.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap me into a hug. I knew it was Natalie. She was crying, still in a shock obviously. What happened was too much to take for an 11 year old girl. Having her mom threaten her life with a gun and seeing her brother murder a girl not 10 feet away from her.

I know that she was trying to soothe me, but nothing can really soothe me right now. I rubbed her arms in a comforting and brother-like manner. Both of us need the comfort, but no one there to do the job.

I gently pried her arms from me then knelt down. I swept away a few strands of hair that covered the angelic face of Amy. I gently tilted her then clutched her to my chest. Then I let go. Let go of every sorrow, regret, and mistake. I cried. It felt nice to break down after staying strong for too long.

I put her back in place then bent down to her ear to whisper the three words that I never got to tell her.

"I love you. I'm sorry it had to end this way." I know that it won't make any difference, but I want to get the words out. I want to tell her. Even if she's not here anymore.

I stood up then squeezed my sister's hand. She's the only remaining purpose in my life now and I know what I've got to do.

"Let's get out of this place. Away from mother. To start a better life" I said

Natalie looked at me sadly. "No matter how good our hiding place is, she'll always be able to find us."

"I guess I haven't thought about that."

She spoke once more but this time there was something different in her voice. There was hope. "Well, we aren't Lucians for nothing are we?"

I never thought that smiling could be so hard until then. But in the end, I managed to give her a small one.

Natalie looked at me sadly again. "I know how hard this is for you. If you regret-"

"I don't regret saving you Natalie. Always remember that. I know I made the right choice. If Amy were in my place, I'm sure she would do the same too."

"But how are you so sure-"

"I know I made the right choice. Cause they're always the most painful ones."

"I'm sorry."

I squeezed her hand harder. "Let's go plan our getaway shall we?"

She smiled then nodded.


End file.
